


Dying Like a Living Ghost

by daveypoo



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Counselor Jasper (Camp Camp), Counselor Jasper, Jaspvid, M/M, Trans David (Camp Camp)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daveypoo/pseuds/daveypoo
Summary: Jasper just gets out of college and finds himself struggling to get a job. Figures the only place he's able to snag a job at is his least favorite place on earth- Camp Campbell. He's not exactly excited to rehash old bad memories, and David is nervous because the last time the two of them had talked they left off on a bad note. Get ready for a slow burn of some good ol' counselor jasper and david! :)





	Dying Like a Living Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> just so you know i headcanon david as a trans man so i'll be writing him as such! also the fic title is based off of a really radical song by ajj called randys house so ya'll should go listen !

As the rising sun started to pour in through the cabin window David began to slowly wake up. He yawned, squinted his eyes as they adjusted to the light, and sat up. The same anxiety he had felt the night before was sitting in his stomach like a rock, but he tried to ignore it as he got dressed and ready for the day. He grabbed a granola bar and sat on the step outside his cabin door as he ate- at least the breeze and smell of the trees helped to calm his nerves a bit. 

Jasper had been dreading this day for weeks. He finished packing, putting his old trusty gameboy in last as he zipped his suitcase. He wouldn’t be doing this if it weren’t necessary, but the job market as he got out of college was hopeless. _Fucking liberal arts degree_ , he thought to himself. He had debated if reaching out to his least favorite place on earth was necessary, but after he couldn’t afford brand name ramen anymore he decided he had no choice. Thankfully, the fact he was a former camper helped land him a job at camp immediately- in fact, all he had to do was talk to Cameron on the phone and he was just about instantly hired. 

Isn’t it crazy the jobs you’ll put up with for some money? Jasper knew he was going to have an incredibly uncomfortable summer at camp, but at least this job gave him some money and a stable roof under his head so he didn’t have to move back with his aunt. Camp Campbell itself was enough to make him anxious, after having been through extremely traumatic events there, but the poison cherry on top of the cake was Davey. Davey had been Jasper’s best friend when they were campers there, and things didn’t exactly end well when Jasper left camp. They were dumb kids when they fought, but the fact Davey had stayed at camp all this time and got a job there after he saw how awful it was to Jasper didn’t sit well with him. 

David finished up his granola bar and kept anxiously checking his watch since Jasper was bound to arrive any second. He was excited to see an old friend, but terrified too, considering how the two left off. He’d missed Jasper ever since he left camp all those years ago, but was always way too scared to reach out to him. As soon as he saw an old van roll he froze for a moment and then stood up. He started walking over, not being able to really see Jasper yet. Once the car stopped and he saw the door open, he tried his best to act normal, put on a bright smile, and shout out, “Jasper! Welcome back!”

Jasper had barely even gotten out of the car before Davey was already on his ass. He cringed a bit to himself but shook it off as he shut the car door behind him. “Hey Davey.” He gave a little half smile to the red head as he waved his hand casually in the air.  
David took a moment to take in how Jasper has changed since 12 years ago.n He got so tall- at least a couple inches taller than himself. His hair was styled practically the same as when he was young though, still shaggy and fluffy as ever. He was wearing a black t shirt that featured some of the Pac Man ghosts on it and a purple long sleeve flannel over it. “It’s been so long!” David remarked.

“Yeah, too long.” He said as he gave Davey a quick bro-hug.

David smiled and helped Jasper grab his suitcase. “Let me show you to our cabin!”

“We don’t have separate cabins?” He asked, not exactly surprised, but surely a bit disappointed. 

“No- sorry! We only have two, and Gwen is going to be in the other one. I figured since we used to share a tent, this wouldn’t be any different!” 

_Ugh._ “Yeah, that’s fine.”

When they got in David set Jasper’s suitcase down and showed him around the cabin- not that there was much to show, it was just one main room and a small bathroom with a closet. A bunk bed sat in the corner which reminded David to ask, “Do you want top or bottom bunk? I’m fine with either!”

“Bottom please.” He said as he sat down on it. To be honest, Jasper didn’t do great with heights anymore. Ever since he fell off that cliff as a kid even small heights like top bunks freaked him out. He still had a small limp to this day from the accident.

David gave Jasper some time to settle in, so they just made small talk for a while. “I can’t believe you’re actually back here.” David said while thinking about their childhood.

“I can’t believe you still work here.” He spoke fairly monotoned, “Did you really just start working here right after high school?”

“Yep!” David gleamed. “It’s always been the happiest place on earth for me, so why would I want to give that up? How about you though Jasp, what did you do after you left camp?” 

_Besides therapy?_ He thought to himself. “Oh, well you know, my parents sent me to private school, and after that I went to college for a couple years… not that it made that much of a difference since I ended up right here again anyway.” He chuckled.

“How was college for you? I bet you were the coolest guy there!” David always thought Jasper was cool, so why wouldn’t he be in college too!

“Hardly! Trust me Davey- I was far from cool in college,” He laughed a little. “But it was alright I guess. I had a girlfriend for a while who was pretty cool, and I made some good friends. Honestly it was just nice being able to live in a dorm and not have to live with my parents… not that I had much of a choice anyway.” He said the last part a little quieter. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Oh, well after I came out to them as bi, they sorta kicked me out.” He tried to sound casual about it. The last thing he wanted was Davey making a big deal about it or something.

David frowned and felt his heart break, “Jasper that’s horrible! I’m so sorry they did that to you… I’m glad you were able to get away from them at college at least. I’m proud of you for coming out too!” 

“Thanks Davey, it’s not a big deal anymore, I’ve had years to get over it now yanno? Just trying to look forward and not dwell on my parents.” He forced a smile and gave Davey a thumbs up. 

“I totally understand, my parents weren’t very supportive either. They didn’t directly kick me out, but after I told them I’m trans they said they would never see me as their son. I thought they just needed time at first but… as years went on and they continued to ignore and disrespect me I took that as them kicking me out.” He was quiet for a moment before continuing. “I’m just happy I had Camp Campbell to turn to! This place has always felt more like a home to me anyway.”

“Yeah, I meant to tell you Davey, I’m real happy you’ve come so far. You look great.” He gave a real smile this time. 

After Jasper finished up unpacking his stuff David decided to ask if he wanted anything to eat, since it was lunchtime. They made their way to the mess hall and David made them some PB&J sandwiches.  
“It’s weird seeing this place so empty.” Jasper spoke before taking a bite.

“Oh- yeah! Well we have a few days until the quartermaster, the campers, and Gwen arrive.” 

Jasper nearly choked on his sandwich, “The quartermaster is still alive?! And working here?!” 

“Yeah! He looks exactly the same too… it’s kind of creepy… but don’t tell him I said that!” 

Jasper laughed, “That’s crazy! I can’t believe he’s still kickin’. That dude’s immortal, I swear.” 

David joined in laughing, “Tell me about it! He still makes his famous mashed potatoes too.” 

“Oh jeez- can’t wait to have those again.” He said sarcastically but with a smile.

David was so happy in this moment, things felt good! He knew sooner or later he needed to bring up how they left off… but he was still too scared. After they finished eating Jasper asked, “So, what are we going to be doing till everyone else shows up?”

“We just have some chores around camp, setting up some activities for when the kids arrive, and I figured we could do some more catching up?”

Jasper felt tense and anxious again. He didn’t want to do more catching up because he knew it was just going to lead to more awkward conversations. “Yeah, sounds good to me.”


End file.
